Sue's Insecurity
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Sue feels insecured and it leads to a break-up. Then Sean has to make her realize about them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story

Oo

CHAPTER ONE

Oo

Sue and Sean are already dating for around seven months and it has been a lot of happy times. But a teeny tiny part of Sue had a small feeling that Sean might leave her for a hot doctor or a nurse because for her Sean is like the dream guy which every girl thinks of but never able to have. So, just like a regular day, they were out for a dinner date at one of the restaurants and the waitress and even the front office girl winked at him. But as usual, Sean just gave both a polite smile and took Sue inside. Some women just don't care if a guy comes with a girl or if the girl that comes with is the girlfriend. They just flirt as if the other person doesn't exist which hurts her the most is that Sean doesn't get Sue's feelings when it comes to other women flirt with him, at least she assumed that he didn't.

Oo

So that is how Sue ended up with a lot of ice-cream with her, she needed some energy and some sugar on her system to start the conversation.

Sue was already inside his apartment and Sean stopped to get her night bag to spend the weekend at his place. Sue knew that she must let go of her fear that Sean might leave her, but this non-stop flirting other women was getting under her nerves. She had to get her mind clear and they are going to talk about it.

Oo

Sean knew that something was off with his girlfriend, but couldn't understand what happened Sue was quite excited and happy when they left for the date but as soon as they entered the restaurant her mood was off. He hoped that she would get ok soon as he hated to see her that upset. Thinking something cheesy to cheer her up he spends like twenty minutes at the car park. He could not get anything, so he decided to go inside.

Oo

Carrying her books and Sue's bag he entered the apartment to see that his girlfriend eating ice-cream and from his experience, she ate ice-cream either when she was so happy or so upset. Now, of course, he knew that Sue was upset. Sean knew that this was going to be a long weekend.

Oo

Sue heard the door opened and she turned her head and so Sean just went to put her things in his bedroom.

"Hey." She said when he came to sit on the couch next to her.

Sean smiled and gave a quick kiss on her cheek. She sighed feeling the love, but she was feeling insecure.

"Hey, what's with the ice-cream? I thought you would be full after that dinner and dessert we had." Sean teased, but he saw that Sue was not laughing but gave a sarcastic snort. "Suzy Q, are you ok? I noticed that your mood kinda off since the restaurant. Hey, talk to me." But he got nothing but a long sign from his girlfriend.

He felt like his patience also running, because he has had a long week at med school and with the internship at ER after returning from Ghana, his life has been better but a lot of voluntary projects for him to get more grades. He wanted to spend some stress-free time with his girlfriend and now she is also giving him the silent treatment that he had no idea.

"Sue! Are you going to give this silent treatment for me the entire night or the weekend?" He asked again.

But again he got nothing. He sighed and took the ice cream tub from her and put it away from her. Then he took her small hands on his and squeezed those and looked at her face. "Hey, I know you are upset but I don't know why? If you won't talk I can't help you, Sue. Talk to me please." He pleased.

Sue then looked at him. "Why me Sean?"

"..." He was blank with the question. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why are you dating me? I mean you can select someone who is a lot smarter and hotter than me. But you chose me to date. So, why?" Sue asked him.

"Sue." He started but she cut off him.

"From that front-desk staff lady to the waitress they all try to get your attention and you didn't even tell them that I am your girlfriend and you just give them a smile. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to break their neck? I mean I am just standing right next to you with your arm around me and some ask if I am your sister. What the hell! You just smile and we just walk away. So my question again why me? Why do you love me?" She asked again.

He knew that girls give a lot of attention to him but that didn't matter because he wasn't interested. Sean thought they already had this conversation. He exhaled sharply. That was it.

Sue gave him a frown but waited for an answer he knew that she was very frustrated and so was he while he really wanted to talk with her he also knew that both of them are not in a clear mind after a long week and top of that the awful dinner.

"Sue, I think we should call it a night and get some sleep to clear our minds. I know you need some answers from me but you are too angry now and whatever I say now will make you even angrier. So, can we just sleep now and leave this for tomorrow." He suggested.

Oo

Sue was quite upset she wanted Sean to scream at her and say something cheesy but instead, he wanted to sleep. Sue nodded as she knew he was very tired. So he took her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

Oo

Sleep is the last thing her mind. She was waiting for other shoe to be dropped. She suspected that sooner or later Sean would end things. So she cried slowly sobbing into Sean's pillow. She couldn't do it, wait for the morning. Sue assumed that he will break off things with her. So she decided to leave before that happens. She grabbed her things and without making any noises she reached the door, but her vision became blurred with tears that were running down her face. She knew he might be worried to find her missing in the morning so she made a small note to him and left the apartment. Thank god that Uber was available even during odd hours.

Oo

Sue knew if she goes back to her place or Orson Sean could easily come there. Instead, she left to Brad her only companion who welcomed her in any situation. She knew Sean didn't know where was Brad's apartment as he and Brad never been together outside his apartment, they always met for lunch at Sue's place or outside. She thanked that she had a place to be.

Oo

Brad was already there at his apartment entrance after getting a call from Sue during the middle of the night he started to worry and without asking anything he told his friend to come to his place that his roommate was at his parents for the long weekend.

Upon seeing the car he quickly reached for his friend to see she had been crying.

He gave a quick hug and started to sooth her but she said she wanted to go in. After grabbing her stuff they went inside.

Oo

He knew about Sue's insecurities and many times he explained to Sue how much they have seen that Sean's love for her, but her fantasy insecurity was way stronger than that.

After shouting at his friend for a good half an hour she started to sob even harder, but he knew that she needed to hear it. Then he hugged her closer and that was how they ended up sleeping while Brad tries to calm his friend.

Oo

Sean woke up to find his girlfriend was missing. After getting worried about what must have happened he then saw the small note;

'_Sean, I am sorry for making you worried. I really didn't want to leave things like this, but seeing that you are not ready to talk to me and knowing that you would want to end things I didn't know what else to do. Please give me some time. Don't call me because I won't answer and please look for me I am safe but not at my place or Orson which you already might know. I just need a day to make myself stronger. I knew that this was how its gonna end for us. But do know I do love you more than you know. I am not angry with you but I am upset when you didn't want to explain to me. I wanted you to shout at me Sean and say that I have been stupid to think like that but you wanted to sleep. So I am giving you the easy way out. Love you always and take care, Sean.'_

_Sue_

TO BE CONTINUED

OO

Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story

Oo

CHAPTER TWO

Oo

He called Axl to see she never went home and ignoring her words he drove to her place to find it was empty. Where she can be? He started to call Lexi and Axl started to yell at him and then Lexi suggested that she might be at Brad's. But she also told him to wait for sometime until she is ready to talk if not the matter might get worse.

But he couldn't wait that long also knew that Lexi was right. He wanted to kick himself for not listening to her. Then he took the number from Brad and made a plan to Sue to come to him. He knew this will hurt her more, but they needed to talk and Sue would not allow him to come close to her so she had to come to him.

Oo

Sue felt miserable and also knew Sean deserved better than some note before going MIA. Their entire Saturday wasted only from her crying and Brad's soothing words and shouting. Then he suggested to go out to a party at one of his friends. Sue knew she couldn't bail it so she agreed.

Oo

Sean was already there at the party and waited for Sue's arrival. Part of him was very angry and after hearing Brad's comments about Sue's insecurity he wanted to kick himself for not understanding how Sue must have really felt. Then he saw Brad and Sue coming.

He made sure that he would sit somewhere she could see.

Oo

Sue and Brad arrived at the party and then within a minute he disappeared and then she saw a familiar figure and also noticed a tall skinny blond keeping him company. After staring for an hour or so she went to the bar and started to drink, from her experience alcohol is not her thing. But now she needed something stronger after seeing her former boyfriend flirting with some hot model. Even though, she wrote him not to search for her, part of her wanted him to come after her and make her feel better , but noooo that skinny legs won't leave him alone. That's it ... she had enough after taking another shot she walked up to them at least she thought she was.

Oo.

Brad saw that Sue was getting drunk but he didn't stop her at least when she gets drunk she will make the right choice like on her birthday when she confessed her feelings for the first time which didn't work, but this time it will work. So letting her friend getting wasted, but keeping a close eye he saw she walking toward Sean.

Oo

Sean saw Sue was coming toward him and she looked so adorable with a red nose and then he noticed her eyes were fluffy from crying. All he wanted to do was to hug her and protect her but she won't let. So he waited.

Oo

"Sean!" Sue called in high pitch. "Hi!" She greeted the girl who was standing.

"Hey, Sue." He said while trying to hold Sue's weight but unable to keep her steady as she shrugged off his hold.

He can't help but feels proud of her even during drunk status she kept her ground straight.

"So, is this your new girlfriend? That was fast. At least faster than I hoped." She said.

Sean felt angry for Sue for assuming such a thing but shook off that feeling and quickly held Sue when she was about to fall.

She smiled and gave a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled.

She quickly frowned.

"I want to say something...I love you, Sean Donahue. Even after our break up, you look after me." He knew he needed to take her out of there. So with Brad's help, he took her to his apartment and then held her entire night when she threw up a several times. Finally, she fell asleep.

Oo

Sue woke up to bright sunlight with a terrible headache. Finally, she manages to open her eyes.

"Uh...Ewww I smell like vomit." She told her self.

Then she noticed that she was in Sean's couch and he was in the panty. Looking at her with a blank face.

"Good Morning?" She asked rather than a greeting.

"Morning Sue, how are you?" He asked. Walking up to her, he gave her some pills and a glass of water, and told her to take it.

She took it quickly.

"Want to talk? I think we should before you run away again." He said.

Sue cringed feeling the meaning and at his angry and upset voice.

"Sorry?" She said. "I couldn't stay knowing that you might.., you know want to end things."

She said shyly.

He sighed. "Sue I know this is not the best time for a talk but I also know we need to. Or we are getting everything messed up."

She nodded. "Sue, do you know how many girls I have dated during college?" She shook her head.

"Two, those two also only three dates which ended up me been talking about my family and studies. They never saw me, but wanted me for my family background and my future, because I am going to med school." He sighed.

"They saw the future doctor and the only son in Donahue family who is the heir to Donahue name. I want someone by my side for me being Sean, even if my name was some Briggs or Jones. A middle-class person." He looked at the floor.

"But you Sue, you always saw me as Sean the hippy guy and your kid neighbor who used to play at the park with you. You never treated me differently. You inspire me when I have a bad day. You know when I am upset still do some cheesy things to cheer me up. You think you are not sexy." Sue wanted to talk but he stopped her and continued. "I see your soul Sue, just like you see through mine. I want to grow older with you, not some blond skinny girl." He smiled.

"You have the biggest heart and you are the most beautiful girl I have seen. I don't care other women hit on me because even among millions of beauty queens you are my queen who owns my heart. So you asked me why you? My question is why not you? You make me laugh, you have the biggest heart, you smile through every hard time like today, and I can go on Sue until you make up your mind. But the most important thing is because I love you, I don't want anyone else I need you if you have me." He said holding her hands. She felt her self-crying. She threw herself at him.

Cried letting to all the insecure she had and for feeling so stupid herself.

After herself getting calm she pulled back a little.

"I am so sorry. Will you forgive me for being stupid?" She asked. He smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She sighed feeling more relaxed.

"I do love you. I got so upset when you didn't want to talk to me. So assumed you might want to end things so you can date someone smarter than me. I already knew I wasn't your usual pick. I mean you are you and me I am me." She was stopped by a kiss on lips.

"Noooo." She pulled back he had a worried look.

"Sorry I need to brush my teeth, vomit and all." He nodded and brought her a mouth wash and a bowl. She quickly used it and washed her mouth in the kitchen sink and sat next to him.

"Hey, is there anything else you need to ask me or tell me?" Sean asked while hugging her.

She shook her head, "I am sorry for not trusting you." She said.

"That's ok, but promise me that you will talk me not ever run away again." He said.

She agreed swore on her Woofy Dog.

"So we just had our first fight as a couple," Sue said smirking.

Sean nodded and gave her a flirty smile and wiggled his eyebrows and Sue burst out laughing.

"You know when couples fight and what they do later?" He asked her she shook her head, then he whispered something to her and she blushed. He put his hand and lifted her face and started to kiss her. Sue poured her heart out and returned the kiss.

Then he got up and took Sue in a bridal style and took her to his bedroom and kicked the door closed.

They loved each other a lot and needed to show each other that.

The end

OO

Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback are welcome.


End file.
